are you sick like me
by bellaedythforever
Summary: WARNING: This is an incestuous pairing, please do not read if you do not like this ship. Anna and Elsa begin an incestuous relationship and have it hidden from everyone. One night someone, walks in on them and things begin to fall apart since that night. Will Elsa and Anna be able to stick together or be ripped apart?
1. inner sickness

(Elsa POV)

Something has been growing within me recently, something that should not exist. I can't really make it go away. I can push it away but then it comes back even worse. Maybe if I don't think about it, it'll go away. I don't think it's that simple but I wish it was though. I can't look at her the way I should, I shouldn't be looking at her the way I do. I'm in love with someone I shouldn't be,.

I'm in love with my little sister, Anna.

I don't know when it all started, it was a gradual process. It mostly began manifesting after Sean had left and I was heart broken still. Anna was there for me and she held me when I needed to cry. She understood if I cuddled up to her at night because I just wanted somebody close to me. I look at her with a new set of eyes now, I see her in a way I should not. I like to watch her do normal, everyday tasks. When we do the dishes together, our hands occasionally brush against each other and it sends electricity through my body. I don't ever see her looking at me the way I look at her. Her body language seems to show some interest but I wouldn't dare act out what I wanted to do.

I should not be in love with my little sister. What would Hans think? What would the gang think? What would have mom and dad thought if they were still here? I feel like I have failed everyone by falling in love with Anna. I couldn't stop myself, it just happened. What makes it worse is the fact we're both women..let's just say that is not accepted. People don't even talk about gays. It's taboo, it's wrong but it feels so right to me. I think the sinfulness of it makes it feel even more worth it, or is that just me being a typical seventeen year old girl? I've never really felt the need to be rebellious.

Right now, it was time for me and Anna to go to bed. I had already crawled under the blankets, just wanting to go to sleep so I wouldn't even noticed Anna. Anna crawled under the blankets with me and she looked over at me.

"Elsa?" she whispered and I sighed.

"Yeah?" I whispered back and yawned lightly.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" she asked, softly and I felt my face get hot.

"No, not really. I've been trying to focus on other things besides love. Remember what love did to me the last time?"

Anna winced from remembering what Sean had done to me, "Yeah, I know what it did.."

"So, no, I haven't really thought of having a crush recently."

"I think I have one.." Anna said shyly and shifted awkwardly.

"Really? Who is he?" I asked with a smirk and Anna giggled.

"No, I'm not telling you.."

"Aw, why not?"

"I'm just not ready to tell anyone who it is yet.." Anna said before yawning.

"I think we better get to sleep." I muttered and Anna rolled over so her back was to me.

"Okay..Goodnight, Elsa.." Anna said in what sounded like a sad tone.

"Goodnight, Anna.." I whispered back.

Before I fell asleep, I swear I heard her say "I love you".

I was awoken by Anna shaking me, I knew I had slept later than I usually would.

"Elsa, you have to wake up!" Anna said, her voice was still tired sounding.

"Ugh.." I groaned and slowly sat up, I did not want to go to work today.

For some reason, I felt today would be a weird day. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me feel all fidgety. It wasn't a bad feeling but it wasn't necessarily a good feeling. Somewhere in the middle..

I stood up and grabbed some clothes, I then made my way to the bathroom for a shower. As I was walking to the shower, I ran straight into Anna. I apologized and tried to move around her but she wouldn't let me pass.

"Anna, I already slept late, I don't need to be late for work." I said and attempted to get around once again.

"Sorry." she said dryly and stepped out of the way.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind me. I felt confused on why Anna would stay in my way like that, not to mention the weird way she was looking at me. I got chills from just remember what look she gave me. I began running the shower water and got it to the temperature I desired. I began pull of my clothes and my hands occasionally brushing my skin made me feel weird. I had a sudden thought. I had a weird feeling that soon, it wouldn't be just my hands touching me later today. I brushed it off quickly and climbed into the shower.

I finished my shower and walked into the kitchen, Hans had already left which means I'll have to walk to work. Anna was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Did Hans not make any breakfast?" I asked confused and Anna looked up at me.

"Hans slept late too, he can't be late to work." Anna explained and went to put her bowl in the sink.

"Oh..," I began buttoning up my work shirt.

"Are you hungry?" Anna asked while turning to me.

"No, not really.." I admitted, the weird feeling in my stomach made me lose my appetite.

"Oh, okay." Anna muttered while walking to the living room and sat on the couch.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was time for me to leave.

"Anna, I have to go, have a good day today!" I said happily and walked to the door.

"Bye, you have a good day too." Anna muttered and sighed.

I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me. The morning air was cool and crisp, dew was shining off the green grass. I stepped down the sidewalk and opened the gate. I started walking to the Walmart, I had a million thoughts going through my head.

"I hope today will be okay.." I muttered to myself and continued to walk to work.

I finally reached Walmart and sighed heavily.

"Let's get today started.." I said while approaching the Walmart store.


	2. broken

The day went on like every other day, but the strange feeling in my gut made me feel uncomfortable all day. Business was slow today so i was leaning against the counter. I sighed heavily and took a glance at the clock. I was surprised to find that it was already time for me to go home, Kristoff was making his final rounds of the day.

"Man, today was boring." I yawned and stretched.

"You barely did anything." Kristoff said while locking the office door.

"That's because there was nothing for me to do. ." I muttered while stepping out from the counter.

"You could've done a lot if you weren't in the bathroom for an hour taking a huge dump," Kristoff said with a smile, I gave him a bored look.

"I was not taking a dump!" I exclaimed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then what were you doing? Operating a glory hole?"

"No! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I said while giggling.

"Alright, what were you doin' then?" Kristoff asked, I suddenly felt my heart drop.

I suddenly felt sweat form above my brow, I wanted to throw up. How do you tell your best friend you were having dirty thoughts about your little sister? Kristoff was looking at me, he raised an eyebrow at me. He has no idea how many times I cussed myself out during that hour or, the many moments I wanted to cry. I kept asking myself why? Why, Anna? Why my little sister? Why, why, why?

"Elsa, are you okay?" Kristoff asked, concerned and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I whimpered and gulped from fear.

"You sure? You look like you're about to cry. ." Kristoff muttered and rubbed my shoulder in soothing patterns.

"Yeah, I am, I just didn't sleep good last night. ." I lied and feigned a yawn.

"Oh, well, you should get home to get some rest, you're so lucky today's Friday." Kristoff said while lightly pushing me toward the door.

"Alright, see you later, Kristoff." I said while pushing the door open.

"Bye, Elsa!" Kristoff called out before I stepped out.

I heard the door close as I walked away. I was walking down the sidewalk when I whimpered to myself. I ran my fingers through my blonde colored hair and growled angrily at myself.

"Elsa Starla Winter, you God damn idiot! You just had to fall in love with Anna, didn't you?!" I yelled and buried my face into my hands.

I felt eyes on me so I looked up from my cupped hands. I was met with the horrified facial expression of a slender woman and her daughter. I smiled nervously and slowly waved at them. The little girl looked up to her mother,

"Mama, is the woman okay?" she asked, softly and I felt my face get hot from embarrassment.

"Let's hope, ummm. . is okay. ." the woman muttered and began walking past me,

"Excuse us, ma'am."

I watched as they walked away, I turned back around and sighed heavily.

"Great, now I'm a sicko and now, I look mental. ." I whispered to myself and continued to walk home.

I stepped inside and saw Anna sitting on the couch, my heart broke in my chest.

"Hey, Elsa, what took you so long?" Anna asked and smiled lightly.

"I got distracted. ." I muttered while sitting by Anna.

"Oh. ." Anna muttered while looking at her piece of chocolate cake.

I started at the TV, I wasn't really watching it. I glanced over at Anna and noticed her taking a bite of the cake. Why did I find that seductive? I felt angry and fisted my hair.

"Anna, can you not do that?!" I yelled and Anna looked at me in shock.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Anna asked with her mouth slightly full, she sat the cake down on her lap.

"No, no you didn't, I just. . um. ." I spat out and quickly changed the subject, "where's Hans?"

Anna seemed shocked about my sudden change but she shrugged it off.

"He called earlier, he said he had to work late." Anna explained and slowly picked up her cake.

"Okay. . " I stared ahead at the TV.

I had to cook tonight and I personally don't think I'm a good cook. I like using food coloring. . . on almost everything. Tonight, everything was blue. I made sure Anna did her homework and now, it was time for bed and I was waiting for Anna so I could turn off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Elsa. . " Anna muttered and yawned.

"Goodnight to you too, Anna." I whispered and shut my eyes.

I was about to doze off when Anna did something that made me want to take her, right then and there.

Anna rubbed her ass between my legs.

I don't know if she did it on purpose but I had to bite my bottom lip.

"Mm. ." I hummed softly and quietly crawled out of the bed.

I practically ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind me, I made sure to lock it. I pulled down my underwear to expose my arousal. I took in a shaky breath and rubbed it. I rubbed my own clit, slowly and I pretended it was Anna.

"Oh. . Anna. ." I moaned softly and panted.

I felt pure guilt but I needed to relieve myself. I saw Anna underneath me, writhing from my clit being rubbed on hers.

A-Anna, oh fuck!" I exclaimed and quickly covered my mouth with my free hand.

I whimpered into my hand as I rubbed my clit faster. I had my eyes squeezed shut so I could feel all of the pleasure.I felt a familiar warmth in between my legs, meaning I had reached my orgasm.

"Ah!" I screamed into my hand and came all over my hand.

I panted heavily as I leaned against the wall, I slowly pulled my underwear back up. I washed my cum off of my hand and dried my hands off with a near-by towel. The shame fell over me like a dark storm cloud, I sighed heavily.

I slowly walked back to the bedroom and stealthily got under the blanket making sure my back was facing Anna this time. I sniffled to myself and whimpered.

"Why do I have to be such a sicko. . ?" I whispered and sobbed.

I softly cried myself to sleep, I hated myself so much.

 **would you like me to continue leave a review let me know**


	3. have no fear mature content

I was restless all night, I did not handle crying myself to sleep well. I woke up the next day with a massive headache, the light coming in through the windows made me want to vomit. I groaned and slowly sat up, I put my face in my hands. I regretted what I did last night and I hated that I cried myself to sleep. Why do I feel this way? All it's done to me is make me cry, cuss and just want to die. I felt like an animal that could attack at any moment, maybe I was an animal. I looked over at the clock that was on the night stand and noticed it was 1 PM.

"Crap, I slept so late.." I muttered and swung my legs off the

bed.

This sudden movement made my headache worse and I fisted my hair. I sat like this for a few moments until it returned to it's dull ache. The house was creepily quiet, it was never like this. Ever. I could hear the TV faintly playing in the living room. I figured everyone went somewhere and I was left out. I sighed heavily, and slowly stood, making sure not to move too fast. I grabbed my jeans off the floor and slowly put them on, I felt like a slug today.

I finished getting ready and made my way to the living room, I was staring toward the floor. Shame is a very heavy thing to carry. I looked up and saw Anna sitting on the couch, she was reading a book. I felt sweat form on my forehead, either from nervousness or from being sick, I had no idea. I don't think I was sick, I just had a headache that made me feel extra icky.

"Elsa, are you okay?"Anna asked and sat down her book.

"I-I'm fine." I stated and stumbled to the couch.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked and placed her hand on my shoulder.

Her touch made my heart melt but then shatter when I knew I couldn't have her, not the way I wanted her. I whimpered but then swallowed it down, forming a ball in my throat.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, softy and moved closer to me.

"Anna. Don't." I said and shrugged her hand off.

"What did I do?" Anna asked, and scowled at me.

"Anna.." I whispered and I felt a warm tear roll down my face.

"What?"

"I-I...I love you, I love you so much..I can't, I can't.." I spit out and placed my face into my hands.

"Elsa, I love you too, I mean we're sisters and sisters love each other.." Anna muttered and watched me closely.

"No, I mean.." I said while moving my hands from my face.

"What do you mean then?" Anna asked and I scooted closer to her.

I quickly pressed my lips to Anna's, I caressed her face with my hands. Anna sat still for a moment but returned the kiss. I felt tears from the sudden emotions that were flooding into me. I pulled away and was panting lightly, Anna was looking at me.

"E-Elsa.." Anna whispered and glanced at my lips.

"Do you love me?" I asked, my heart was beating rapidly in my chest.

"Yes, I love you so much.." Anna muttered and lightly pressed her lips onto mine.

"You're not just saying that just to make me stop crying, are you?" I asked when she pulled away.

Anna rapidly shook her head, "No, No, I love you, Elsa." I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, I also couldn't help but cry a little.I wiped away my tears and looked at Anna, she was smiling at me.

"How long have you felt like this?" Anna asked and I looked down to the floor.

"Longer than I probably should have.." I admitted and Anna sighed.

"I've felt like this for a long time, Elsa..I just figured it was wrong because we're sisters." Anna muttered and kissed my cheek.

"It is wrong, Anna. That doesn't mean I won't stop loving you though and I think you know that." I said with a smirk and kissed her lightly.

I deeply kissed Anna, slowly licking her lips to get access into her mouth. Anna hesitated but slowly opened her mouth to me. I quickly slid my tongue into her hot mouth, I licked over her tongue and her teeth. Anna moaned and gingerly licked my tongue. God, I loved tasting , I heard the screen door open. I ripped away from Anna and quickly wiped the saliva that connected us away. Anna followed by wiping her face. I looked over at the door just as Hans stepped in with a milk jug in his hand.

"H-Hey, Hans.." I stuttered and smiled at him.

Hans raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, why would you ask?" Anna said and I tried to keep calm.

"Elsa's practically on top of you, Anna.." Hans said and made his way to the kitchen.

I looked down and noticed that I was practically on top of Anna, I blushed heavily and sat correctly on the couch.

"Elsa?" Anna said and I looked over at her.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I smiled lightly, "I love you too."

It was late in the evening now, Hans had gone to bed. Anna and I were sitting on the couch, watching TV. I had my arm wrapped around Anna's waist, Anna had her head on my chest. She shifted so her face was close to mine, she quickly pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back, slowly laying Anna down onto the couch, I softly kissed her on the cheek.

"E-Elsa.." Anna whispered and I pulled away.

"Yeah?"

"Can we move to the bedroom?" she asked, shyly and I

smirked down at her.

"Of Course." I said and slowly stood.

Anna stood and I began to walk to our shared bedroom, Anna followed close behind. I stepped into the room and let Anna step in before I shut the door.

"Elsa.." Anna whispered and stepped up to me.

I quickly pressed my lips to hers, slowly pushing her toward the bed. I pulled away and pushed her down onto the bed, I slowly crawled ontop of her. Anna looked up at me, her cheeks were a deep red, like roses. I slowly moved down and softly kissed her neck. Anna moaned and ran her fingers through my hair. I circled my tongue in one spot and left a soft kiss. I pulled away and moved back up, I slowly licked Anna's lips. She opened her mouth and I slid my tongue into her mouth, loving to taste her once again.

Anna moaned as I ran my tongue over hers, she ran her tongue over my own, causing me to moan. We made out for a few minutes until I had to pull away. I pulled out of the kiss and I was panting heavily. Anna was panting and looked up at me, I lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Elsa?" Anna asked,

"Hm?"

"I want you to take me, please." Anna muttered and kissed me deeply.

"Are you sure?" I asked, I felt panicked.

Anna nodded, "I'm sure, I want you to have all of me.."

I nodded and sat up on my knees. Anna sat up along with me and pulled at my T-shirt. I smirked and pulled my shirt off, then I pulled off Anna's shirt. She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled at them, I took control and pulled off my pants. When I looked back up, Anna had already removed her pants and underwear. I noticed the deep blush on her face and she refused to look at me now. I removed my underwear and crawled back on top of Anna.

"Anna, I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful.." I whispered and I heard her giggle.

"T-Thank you, Elsa..You're not bad lookin' yourself." Anna said and kissed me lightly.

I took in a deep breath, was I really about to do what I was about to do? Was I really going to take my little sister's virginity? This is what I wanted but it all felt too real.

"A-Are you ready?" I asked as I placed my finger at her entrance.

Anna whimpered in fear, I kissed her on the forehead.

"Shh, I'll be gentle, I promise." I muttered soothingly to her, she nodded and closed her eyes tightly.

"Just get it over with.." Anna whispered, her voice was shaky.

I pushed my fingers inside of my little sister, first noticing how tight she was. And got on top of her and grinded myself against her.

"Oh God, Anna, you're so tight around my fingers.." I moaned and Anna groaned in pain.

"Elsa.." Anna sobbed and I saw some tears escape her eyes.

"Shh, Anna, it's okay.." I whispered as I thrusted my fingers slowly, making sure to be gentle like I promised.

"It hurts..so much.." Anna moaned in agony and dug her nails into my back.

"I know, Anna, I know.." I replied and thrusted my fingers a tad harder.

"W-Will it feel better?" she asked, her voice sounded small.

"Yes, It will, give it some time.."

"O-kay, Elsa.."

Anna suddenly moaned in what seemed to be pleasure, I looked down at her.

"Does it feel better now?" I asked, softly and Anna looked at me with half closed eyes.

"Y-Yes, oh, yes!" Anna called out and I shushed her.

"We have to be quiet, Hans is right across the hallway." I muttered as I thrusted my fingers and grinded faster.

"Right there, E-Elsa, please.." Anna whimpered and deeply kissed me.

I loved the way her body encased mine, I loved being intimate with her. I let a soft moan escape my lips, I just loved everything about this moment. I knew no one would ever understand how I could love my sister the way I do, but I didn't care about others thoughts. Anna's skin against mine made me forget the world and made me concentrate on her. she didn't have to say my name, she had all of my attention and always will.

"E-Elsa, I-I'm gonna..aaah.." Anna mewled and placed her hands onto the back of my head.

I forgot she couldn't hold out as long as I thought because of her being a virgin. I sighed heavily and laughed to myself.

"Go ahead and release, I forgot you were a virgin."

"How do you forget someone's a virgin? I cried from the pain.." Anna whimpered and fisted my hair.

"Shut up and listen to me." I said with a smile and Anna nodded.

I thrusted my fingers hard and deep into Anna and grinded myself against her, causing her to writhe underneath me.

"Elsa, aah!" Anna moaned loudly and came all over herself.

Anna laid there underneath me as I kept thrusting myself and my fingers. She wrapped her legs around my waist and fisted the sheets. I figured she would have to orgasm twice now, I don't think she'll mind that though.

I grinded myself on her qnd pumped my fingers hard and rough now, I knew it would be bad for her tomorrow when she walks but it felt too good to stop.

"Elsa!" Anna silently screamed and buried her face into my shoulder.

"A-Anna, oh fuck.." I moaned loudly as I felt my own orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum again, Elsa!" Anna panted,

"I'm almost there, wait for me.." I pleaded and she nodded.

My thrusts slowed to being hard and deep, I buried my fingers into Anna and released onto her. Anna gasped and came all over herself again. I collapsed on top of her, not even bothering to pull my fingers out yet. Anna sighed happily and ran her fingers through my hair, I smiled.

"You having fun there?" I asked,

"Maybe I am.."

"Good, I'm glad you're having fun." I whispered and slowly pulled my fingers out of Anna.

"Do we have to get dressed?" Anna asked and slowly tried to sit up.

"No, we should be okay," I helped Anna get under the blanket.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow.." Anna muttered and I laughed.

"I'll help you get around if you want me to."

"Thanks, Elsa but I think I'll try at least."

"Alright then." I said while getting under the blanket with Anna, I brought her into a hug.

"I love you, Elsa.." Anna whispered and yawned.

"I love you too, Anna..so much.."

Anna drifted off to sleep and I sat awake for a moment. I just slept with my sister, who I've loved for what seems like forever now. I felt so happy, all of the dark clouds that were hanging over me just randomly disappeared. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. say it

I felt mystical, everything seemed to be too good to be true. Anna accepted my feelings and she was officially mine, I could barely believe it. Sadly, Monday had to come back around to ruin it all. I wanted to spend all the time with Anna but I have work and Anna has school. I heard the alarm screech through my dreams, I groaned and opened my eyes. Anna shifted in my arms and sleepily looked at me.

"Shut it off," Anna muttered and rolled over.

I sighed and sat up, pushing the button on the alarm clock. I looked over at Anna and shook her.

"Come on, Anna, you have to get up." I whispered to her and she groaned in annoyance.

"Why can't I sleep until Hans comes to wake me up?" Anna asked.

"You know he's gonna yell at you and you don't like being yelled at. So, it's only smart to get up now." I said and scooted close to Anna.

"Come on, wake up, for me?" I cooed and softly kissed her on the cheek.

"Fine. I'll wake up, just for you though," Anba responded and sat up, "You better repay me for this."

"I will, but you'll have to wait for later." I said while getting some clothes and heading toward the door.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed and I looked back at her.

"What?"

"I love you.." Anna muttered and blushed.

I smiled softly at her, "I love you too."

I stepped out of the bedroom and ran into Hans.

"Hey, Hans." I muttered and smiled.

"You're in a rather good mood this morning," Hans ruffled my hair, "What's makin' you so happy?"

I opened my mouth but then remembered I was talking to my older brother. I couldn't necessarily tell my older brother that I was in a relationship with our little sister and also had sex with her. Hans looked at me, confused that I hadn't answered yet.

"Elsa?" Hans asked and waved his hand in front of my face.

I came back from my conscious and looked into his blue eyes, "Oh, I'm happy because I like someone."

"Like someone?" Hans asked with a smirk and I blushed lightly.

"Yeah, I like someone.." I muttered, wanting to get to my shower.

"Well then, congratulations on getting over..you know who.." Hans said and made his way to the kitchen.

"T-Thanks.." I said, softly and walked to the bathroom.

I finished my shower and stepped out, walking in front of the mirror. I stared at myself for a few moments. Personally, I never thought much about myself. I know a lot of people find me attractive but I don't see it, I'm pretty average. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and sighed. I began to slide my clothes on, I felt weird about today.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom to check on Anna's progress.

"Anna?" I said before stepping into the room.

"hmm?" Anna hummed while quickly standing from the bed.

"...You've been asleep this entire time, haven't you?" I asked and Anna shook her head.

"No, no, I swear I was awake!" Anna exclaimed and yawned.

"Sure you were," I sat on the bed and grabbed my shoes, "I might reconsider your repayment."

"No, please, I didn't mean to fall back asleep!" Anna whined and sat by me.

I chuckled, "I'll let it slide this time."

Anna smiled and lightly kissed my cheek.

"You're so damn lucky I love you," I said while tying my shoe.

"I know I am." Anna muttered.

I heard the front door open and then a familiar voice come from the living room.

"Looks like Kristoff is here," I said while standing up.

"ugh, he's going to steal you away from me!" Anna grumbled.

"Now, don't get jealous, Anna." I muttered with a smile.

"I have a right to be."

"Sure you do.." I said, sarcastically.

I stepped out of the bedroom and entered the living room, Kristoff walked out of the kitchen and saw me.

"Hey, Elsa!" Kristoff exclaimed and put me in a head lock.

"I swear, Kristoff, I just fixed my hair!" I exclaimed as he ruffled my hair.

Kristoff released me, "Gee, sorry to mess with your precious locks of hair."

he muttered.

"Haha, very funny, Kristoff." I said and noticed someone sleeping on the couch.

I looked over at the sleeping figure and noticed it was Kevin.

"Wonder when he got here.." I muttered and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, by the beer bottle by his hand, he probably went through a huge drunken stupor and ended up here." Kristoff said as he followed me.

"Knowing Kevin, that's probably exactly what happened. " I said while grabbing a glass so i could pour myself a glass of chocolate milk.

"Elsa, I made breakfast but I have to go," Hans said while making his way to the front door, "Make sure Anna gets ready."

"Okay, have a good day, Hans!" I called out.

"You too, Elsa!" Hans called back and stepped out of the house.

I heard groaning come from the living room,

"Oh, I guess sleeping beauty decided to join the living" I said before taking a drink from my glass of chocolate milk.

Kevin stumbled into the kitchen and squinted at me and Kristoff.

"Hangovers suck, huh Kevin?" Kristoff said and Kevin glared at him.

"Shut up.." Kevin grumbled and sat at the table.

"Someone's cranky." Kristoff said, softly and stepped into the living room.

I finished my glass of milk, "You alright, Kevin?"

"I have a hangover, do you think I'm okay?" Kevin snapped.

"Hey, man, it's not my fault you drank an entire keg last night!" I exclaimed and went to the bedroom.

Anna was slipping on her shoes when I walked in, she heard me and looked up at me.

"You almost ready, babe?" I asked, softly and Anna blushed.

"Did you just call me 'babe'?" she murmured and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I did, is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, it's fine.." Anna muttered.

"Come out when you're done. Watch out for Kevin though, he's in a mood." I said while stepping back into the living room.

"Kristoff, get me a piece of cake!" Kevin begged and Kristoff gave him a smart look.

"Get off your ass and get it yourself!" Kristoff yelled and Kevin groaned.

"I have a hangover and I feel terrible! Please!" Kevin begged.

"I said no." Kristoff said while turning to me.

"Bitch!" Kevin yelled and threw something at Kristoff.

"Hey! Kevin, don't talk like that!" I stated and sighed heavily.

"He won't be a good slave and get me cake!" Kevin whined.

"Too bad, get up yourself and get it." I said.

"ugh.." Kevin groaned.

Anna stepped into the room and looked at Kevin.

"God, Kevin, you look messed up."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked and ran his fingers through his rusty hair.

"Well, you have vomit on your shirt.." Anna muttered while motioning to Kevin's shirt.

"Aw man! Not on my favorite Mickey Mouse shirt!" Kevin exclaimed and pouted down at his shirt.

"Not to mention the fact you have a cut on your cheek.." Anna said while dragging her finger over the cut.

Kevin winced, "Damn, did I get jumped?"

"Most likely." Anna sighed.

"I probably shouldn't get black out drunk and then walk around.." Kevin muttered and touched his cheek.

"It would probably help if you stopped getting drunk all together." Anna stated coldly and walked to the living room.

"What's her deal?" Kevin muttered.

"You know how Anna is with you, she doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially you." I said.

"Why me?"

"You're like her second best friend, people usually don't like to see their friends in the state you're in."

"Oh.." Kevin said and softly rubbed his cheek.

I stepped into the living room, "Anna, me and Kristoff have to go, have a good day at school!"

"Bye, Elsa!" Anna exclaimed and smiled at me.

I stepped out of the house with Kristoff right behind me.

"You seemed lively this morning.." Kristoff muttered as I opened the gate.

"What do ya mean?" I asked.

"Usually when I try to even talk to you, you glare at me like I killed your entire family." Kristoff said while stepping through the gate.

"Oh, It's mostly because I like someone." I said and instantly regretted saying that to Kristoff.

"Oh, really?" Kristoff said while elbowing me in the ribs.

"Who is he? Is he cute?" he asked, prodding me for answers.

"I'm not telling." I said, stubbornly and Kristoff groaned.

"Come on, give me some hints about him."

"How do you know they're a he?"

"Did Sean hurting you cause you to become bisexual?"

"No." I stated.

I never thought of myself to be bisexual until he mentioned it. I guess since I'm with Anna, I am bisexual..and for some reason I felt comfortable with the title.

"Then, who iS he or she then?" Kristoff asked.

"I-I can't tell you."

"Come on, I accept you for you, it's kinda weird but whatever." Kristoff said and I looked down to the sidewalk.

"I just can't tell you who it is.." I muttered and Kristoff sighed.

"Fine, I expected you to be stubborn." Kristoff said and yawned.

We walked to work, Kristoff bugged me all day about who I liked, even assuming it to be Devin. I thought Devin was attractive but he was too big of a jerk for me to deal with.

"Umm...is it..."Kristoff's eyes got wide, "is it one of your siblings?"

I felt my heart sink, I coughed.

"Oh my God!"Kristoff exclaimed in fake astonishment.

"I bet you like Anna that way!" Kristoff said, mocking me without even knowing he was.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, I'm not telling." I answered and wished someone would walk in or pull up.

I saw someone pull up and I quickly went for the door, "I got it!" I called out.

"You can run, Elsa Winter, but I will find out!" Kristoff called out to me but I blocked him out as I went to help this customer.

I felt sick to my stomach, I knewKristoff would find out. One way or another, he would find out. He knows if he annoys me enough I usually spit out what he wants me to say. I had to stay strong, for me and Anna's relationship.

I was about to walk out of the door when Kristoff jumped out at me.

"JESUS CHRIST, KRISTOFF!" I screamed and jumped backwards, he laughed at me.

Elsa, come on! Tell me!" Kristoff begged me.

"I already said no two million times!" I exclaimed and tried to walk away, Kristoff wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move.

"What's with you? You're acting like a teenage girl!" I uttered and squirmed.

"Am I gonna have to explain what best friends do?"

Kristoff asked.

"Oh God.." I muttered.

"My bullshit becomes your bullshit, your bullshit becomes my bullshit. That's how it works!" Kristoff explained and held me tight.

"Is it Anna?" Kristoff asked.

I gulped, "Not telling."

Kristoff let me go, "Fine, but you know I'll find out someway."

"I've gotta get home, Kristoff. Bye!" I said, waving and stepping out.

I made my way home, a heavy cloud of anxiety hanging over me.

"I-I'm sure he's just exaggerating..I'm sure he thinks it's Kevin or maybe even himself." I said, trying to convince myself.

I walked into the house and sighed heavily, if he finds out, he finds out. I'll have to explain a lot of things and possibly even get sent to a psychiatrist but I think I'll be fine...I hope

 **so what did you guys think**


End file.
